Gajevy prompts
by writingissues
Summary: various prompts for Gajeel x Levy in various stages of their relationship. main story line or AU
1. Can I Touch You

A tumblr askbox prompt given to me by KMMCM on my writing blog.

"Can I touch You?" Gajevy

This is postwar of the current arc

Originally posted on Feb 5, 2017

* * *

It's not exactly the kind of news you want to hear on the battlefield, less in one of the medical tents even lesser that the person who was hearing it was covered in bandages and had been in one of the worst battles Gajeel has ever experienced. He could only hear his own heart pounding as he watched as the old hag spoke to Levy, how her own expression and heart sped up along with his, until finally her brown eyes (or eye since one was covered up at the moment) finally flickered to where he stood and then down worry etching onto her face.

Learning you were having a baby should be happy news.

The old woman too her leave grumbling as usual but Gajeel didn't even pretend to even get out of the way almost pushing her so he could sit on the stool next to Levy's bed. Silence fell between them, it was thick and unnerving neither sure how to even begin this kind of conversation or even how, and honestly it wasn't like it was an unwanted thing, especially to Gajeel, but it was certainly bad timing.

Very bad timing.

Levy had been beaten and thrown around and worst of all she had breathed in poison for who knows how long, though it didn't seem as strong as when Laxus was poisoned it was still something that they could not ignore. After what seemed like forever he felt her own small calloused hand on top of his, she had seemingly moved closer as he was lost in his thoughts, kneeling before him on the bed, her chest only had bandages around it and still wore her torn skirt. His chest tightened as she looked at him, the left side of her face covered in bandages but she smiled at him but said nothing.

Both of them were shaking.

Gajeel wanted to be angry, not at her, but at himself. He should have known god damn it, he should have realized now thinking back over the last few weeks. It was more than fear of a war or the stress of rebuilding the guild, he knew something was off no matter how she tried to hide it, and he knew by her own reaction that Levy was just as shocked as he was. They were careless.

"Gajeel?" Levy spoke then but her hand was gone from his, they were clasped together on her lap her thumbs circling each other in nervousness. "Are you okay?" her voice was thick and her heart speed never went down once in the last few minutes, even though it felt like hours, but even that she still was worried about him. That woman was too good.

"Tch, I'm fine," he breathed out softly, shocking both of them but it felt like if he was louder something would break, "ya need to think of yerself Levy, not me." their eyes finally connected and he wanted to bite his tongue off seeing her eyes well up like that.

"I'm sorry Gajeel, I didn't know."

"Don't, it's not yer fault." He looked her in the eyes as he said that his hand reaching up and touching the side of her face, "and we don't know anythin' yet, the kid will be fine." Gajeel was never a man to be optimistic about anything, but like with everything when it came to Levy, everything was different in how he approached life, now more than ever. Silence settled then between them, neither moving, the only sound was Levy's sniffling as she looked at her hands, but Gajeel's own red eyes were staring holes into her it seemed. "Can I touch ya?"

Levy's head snapped up then her face wet and read and brows narrowed in confusion at the request. "What?" she wanted to laugh a bit all and everything right now was way too much for the script mage but as their eyes connected again, and in all seriousness in his rough voice doing its best to be soft the iron dragon slayer repeated his request his hand reaching out and covering her folded ones.

"Can I touch you." he said every word slowly as Levy's eyes flickered down to his hand and then up to his face as she gave a smile.

"You know you don't have to ask permission for that Gajeel." She gave a slight laugh as she pushed one of the loose blue strands of hair behind her ear.

"I wanna touch ya stomach is what I meant." as those words escaped his mouth her eyes widen and vision became blurry from tears, again, welling up. Slowly she nodded but still sat on her knew, but her hands unfolded and grabbed his large, steady hand her finger tips feeling the callousness of them, the gentleness that only she knew that came from them. His hand lay against her still very flat stomach which half of it was under bandages as well but Gajeel didn't care as he stared at it. "A baby, huh." he stated before looking at her a smile finally forming on his face.

"Yeah, a baby."

It was then Gajeel removed his hand and before Levy could talk again he had pulled her closer to his chest, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and the other at her waist. It was a hug and a tight one that Levy couldn't even move her arms to return it, but in a way she didn't want to move at all as her eyes closed , taking a deep breath in taking comfort in his scent. So much had happened that Levy felt like she would wake up and Gajeel would be gone leaving Levy alone again, and the fact that almost happened and knowing this news now in a way terrified Levy more than anything as she clenched her eyes tight refusing to cry at that moment. Because he was fine and there with her and that's all that mattered at the moment.

Gajeel's own thoughts weren't far from what Levy was thinking as well as he held her closer his head dipping so his face was in her hair, taking a deep breath, neither of them smelled nice but even so it calmed him.

"Everythin's gonna be fine, Lev." His gruff voiced softened, "ain't nothin' gonna happen to you or me." He added even softer that he wasn't even sure she heard, only the feel of her hands on his bandaged chest her small nails digging into them, but he didn't mind, was the only clue.

Slowly he pushed her back onto the cot and hovered over her as she stared straight up at him and then pulled him down to her making him join her onto the cot, the very small cot that basically Gajeel took over but neither minded the small space as they laid in silence only noise coming from the outside the guild members talking or passing by for whatever reason that Gajeel didn't really care about since he could hear what they were talking about better but he had soon tuned that out. His fingers playing with Levy's soft blue hair almost absentmindedly as he stared up at the tent ceiling, listening to her soft breath as she finally seem to calm down which in return calmed him as well.

As long as they were together everything would be fine.


	2. Blanket Fort

Blanketfort prompt from anon

Gajeel x Levy

lmao I love writing pregnant!levy tbh

Originally posted March 3rd 2017

* * *

In the beginning, being pregnant was a lot of fun, well outside the constant sickness that is. But Levy had to admit she enjoyed that first months or so, even when her stomach started to get bigger it still wasn't the hassle that she heard all her life growing up from the older women at the guild. If anything Levy was active as ever to the dismay of Gajeel who seemed to worry more than she did, too many times he found her on a stool trying to reach the top shelves in her library room.

Things changed in the later months.

Being a small woman and pregnant was never something that would be easy for Levy, she understood that, but being pregnant with twins was a different story. It seemed like she ballooned overnight once they knew she was with twins. It seemed like the simplest things she wasn't able to do anymore, Gajeel would have to hold her hands and pull her up to get out of bed or out of a chair that to the point Levy would refuse to sit down if she could help it and that wasn't an option either, even simply walking was troublesome.

To say the least it was hell and she had two months to go.

Two months (which hopefully will just be one) where she was basically forced into bed to rest due to some of the doctors concerns that basically made Gajeel obsessive to the point that she couldn't even move an inch without his help. Levy appreciated his help and loved him dearly but it was really edging on her already frayed nerves from his constant hovering; she wasn't sure she could handle the next two months of her pregnancy if this kept up.

Levy sighed as she turned her head to look out their window, which seemingly just made her more depressed seeing as the sun was out and it was warm. Perfect weather for a picnic or a date or even reading under a tree, something she loved to do. Levy bite her lip as she closed her eyes and turned her head away, laying a hand on her giant baby belly, smiling slightly at the strangeness of them pushing against her skin; something she got used to very fast since it seemed these two loved to play or fight or whatever babies did inside there. This made it hard for her to become comfortable to even some kind of degree, always pushing her up with more pillows, or when she succeeded using her pregnancy body pillow to lay on her side it never lasted long. Even reading was becoming hard for the script mage, when it seemed weeks ago she could, somewhat, comfortably lay her book on her belly and read with no interruptions. Not so much anymore it seemed like days since she completed a book. Though when Levy mentioned this to Gajeel he just gave her an exasperated look and shook his head.

At least Levy wasn't the only one in hell, which was kind of mean to think but well, he helped get her into this he might as well suffer too. Wasn't exactly the most romantic thing to think but she was sure Gajeel agreed, the pregnancy was hard on both of them. They both were ready to welcome the twins into the world. In which for now Levy had been camped out in the living room, if she was forced to be "in bed" she at least wanted to be in an area where it was easier to see what was going on around her even if it was just Lily and Gajeel doing household things, they seemed busier than usual which Levy was slightly thankful for since Gajeel hovered more than usual.

And really the truth was, there was nowhere she could be where she even be the slightest bit comfortable. Always readjusting herself, or grabbing (demanding) more pillows, her feet elevated a bit more, though Levy wasn't even sure she had feet anymore it felt like years since she last saw them, and even then they were swollen.

Lost into her thoughts Levy never noticed Gajeel sneaking up behind her until it was too late and everything went black. The young woman yelped as her hands moved up to take his off of her eyes as she spoke, "What are you doing Gajeel!" she couldn't help but laugh slightly when she heard his trademark 'Gihee'.

"Just keep ya eyes shut Lev" his voice was low as he lowered his head to speak into her ear, his breath warm and made her shiver slightly as the excitement building in. Whatever he was planning Levy hoped it as 'interesting' as he was making her believe at that moment." "No I'mma move my hands but keeps yer shut so I can help you stand up."

Levy nodded as she bite her lip keeping her eyes shut tightly as he removed his hands, she could hear his short heavy steps and then suddenly was holding her hands into his bigger, calloused ones and slowly helped her out of her make shift bed on the couch. Gajeel then moved behind her putting his hands back in place onto her face. Levy's hand reached up to touch his as she smiled.

"What are you planning Gajeel?" It seemed like it's been months since they did anything like this since everything had been consumed in getting ready for their babies. "It better not be something stupid."

"Gihee, you'll see."

Slowly they walked, or waddled in Levy's case much more slowly than they would usually as she felt them going the route to their room, making Levy even more curious as to what he was planning, though her head had some idea of what it could be. In which the script mage didn't mind that at all.

Like everything it seemed he always surprised her.

Finally they stopped as they entered their room his hands still on her eyes.

"Keep them shut now" he whispered against her ear as he pulled his hands away. "Now open"

Levy took a deep gasp as her eyes adjusted to the low light in the room, as they grew wide in shock at the scene before her. In which, somehow he had made something of a canopy above their bed though at the same time seemed like one of those mosquito nets but instead of some kind of netting, were blankets and inside the huge mouth of the canopy/mosquito contraption where pillows and more blankets and her books and whatever else could make a pregnant woman happy. She felt her eyes burn tears welling up and blurring her eyes as she made a noise.

Gajeel seemed to understand her with just that as he explained just what this was and why. "Idea I got from one of yer books about how to make one comfortable, though the blanket fort thing was something Asuka suggested." Levy turned then tears staining her cheeks as she raised her brow, wasn't everyday he mentioned the little girl. Levy sometimes wondered if he even knew who she even was let alone who her parents were, but he ignored her look as he grabbed her hand and continued. "So I thought why not, never built one myself and." He shrugged his shoulders his cheeks red as she realized it was meant for both of them, since it been a long time they even slept in the same bed.

Finally he helped her into it laying her against pillows and her body pillow there as well, it almost made the bed seem bigger somehow as she stared up at the covers above them. She couldn't even begin to even imagine how he didn't this exactly, or want to know really as she felt the bed sag as he joined her laying back his own eyes closed. Levy felt her face soften as she reached over her fingers playing with his bangs that tended to fall into his face when he overworked himself. She sometimes wondered how exactly she lucked out into what her life was now, it almost seemed like a dream, something untrue but at the same time not.

The last few weeks and the coming ones were and would be some kind of hell for them but as Levy felt herself relax in what seemed like years, her hand still on his head as she stared up into the covered ceiling seeing he put up some kind of glowing lacrima shaped stars which just caused her to smile even more.

Even the twins seemed to be enjoying it as she felt the pressure of their movements and kicks against her skin.

The later stages of pregnancy defiantly had its advantages Levy thought as she closed her own eyes.


	3. Comfortable

Comfortable prompt from anon on tumblr.

Gajeel centric/gajevy

Originally posted on March 18, 2017

* * *

Life was never easy for Gajeel; it was years before he even found any kind of real stability in his life. It took meeting Levy for him to realize that, to really know what it felt like to be sure of what his day would be like weeks from then. Even if sometimes those plans changed or interrupted, or put on hold because of the guild, and then when they joined the council and it was something Gajeel accepted.

That he wanted.

The stability of a comfortable life, he was sure no one (even those in the guild that knew him, even Lily bulked at him for a second) would believe him. That a man that once only lived to fight, destroy, and had no real self-preservation for himself or those around him. Would be only just a (technically) year later working to build a life with the woman he had fallen in love with.

And honestly even to him it didn't seem real, to finally wanting and acting like an "adult" would.

In the early mornings when it was still dark only the sun starting to peak out Gajeel would wake up, his deep red eyes struggling to open only to meet with Levy's face, which made the dragon slayer smile. That even in deep sleep, drool from her mouth and her blue hair even wilder than when it was when actually brushed, her cheek was also stuck on the book she was reading when falling asleep. He was half attempted to wake her up, or at least remove the book.

It was too amusing to see, which made him have to suppress a snicker as to not wake her up.

Gajeel liked those mornings the best, warm in a house he built with his own hands, next to the woman he loved and knew him inside and out and stilled love him back, to the put she would even have a family with him. With that thought he would reach over ever so slightly (or as slightly as one with his build could) to touch her still very flat stomach under the orange silk of her nightie.

The great Gajeel-sama had become an adult.

Slowly he would move closer to her, finally giving in and removing her book (well tossing it on the floor) as he pressed his forehead against hers, his red eyes feeling the heaviness of sleep returning as he succumbed to the comfortable bed and the warmth of her body next to his.

Life was never easy for someone like Gajeel who had one time made it his mission to be as awful as one could be, buried deep into his own hatred and feelings of abandonment that he could never see past himself, to a man that now could stand on his own feet, and work with those that had become his friends and taking joy in that. As well as the fact he could be with Levy, something he barely let himself even consider let along dream or believed it would happen. Life was funny that way; it was something she would tell him.

If it took him to go through all the bullshit he did to be in that moment with her, comfortable in bed as he wrapped his arms around her, then he had no regrets at all.


	4. I Lost Our Baby

Prompt given to me by Whereisthefood on tumblr

Its not what you think lmao

Originally posted on April 13, 2017

* * *

Gajeel was fucked; it was the only word in the entire situation that basically summed up what happened. He was fucked, extraordinarily fucked that if this happened to someone else (like Salamander) he would be taking great joy in their plight. But oh not now, not ever he swore to himself as he stood in the middle of a park as kids ran past and around him, except for the one kid that he needed to be there, Asuka.

He had lost Asuka, the pride of the guild since, for now, she was the only child to be raised in it for decades. The pride that brought the guild some joy during the seven years it seemed like half of the guild disappeared into thin air. And somehow he and Levy got suckered in (or well Levy accepted before he even processed what was asked of them) babysitting her and before he knew it they were at the park and Levy had left for a moment, to get some ice cream or some treat Asuka kept harassing them over during their "walk" to the said destination.

And the next second the brat had disappeared into the park. Which normally wouldn't be an issue but

It seemed they picked a day that some kid was having a birthday party, which explained why the ordinary empty park was now fill to the brim. Even with that it should have been easy to spot her even then since she wore that cow _girl_ (not boy Gajeel learned the hard way with a kick to his shin for that) but also seemed, and confirmed that whatever God there was hated him, since it was also an old western party so every kid had some ridiculous hat on. The dragon slayer couldn't even smell the damn kid from whatever rancid food they were serving or whatever that made his eyes water, it was like everything that could go wrong was doing so in under ten seconds, all he would need now was for Levy to come back and kill him, though maybe that wouldn't be too bad considering the kid's parents loved magical guns.

Quickly he surveyed they area as fast as he could, it was such a small place how could he have lost sight of her?! Shit, this was embarrassing on many levels.

"Gajeel?" he felt himself jump slightly which caused Levy's brown eyes to widen at the unusual action as she looked at him when he finally turned to her. Sweat had developed on his face as he swallowed going back to his usual expression as Levy brows furrowed as her eyes narrowed, her hands would be on her hips if not holding the ice cream that Asuka so desperately wanted just minutes (which seemed like hours now) before. "Gajeel…" Levy started, licking her lips, "where's Asuka?" god damn it she was perceptive.

"Playin'." he blurted or as much as someone like him could as he smiled, "she's Playin' with some kids she found." God he knew she wouldn't buy it but maybe would give him a few moments to explain how exactly he lost the kid and it wasn't his fault! That cowboy couple should teach their damn kid to not run off! During these thoughts Levy's eyes widen as she dropped the ice cream her mouth open and her fingers twitching before finally curling into a fist.

"You LOST our BABY?!" she shouted before turning away from him and going through the crowd without giving him a second look as he followed her looking stunned. He could hear the script mage muttering to herself as she then would yell out Asuka's name, Gajeel of course was helping he had more to lose in this than anything, but something about how she didn't even notice the slip of the tongue or the fact that she was having some of those same thoughts as he was, of course as of now he wouldn't admit it, but as his red eyes scanned the crowd that seemed to finally be diminishing he spotted the target. Gajeel didn't even tell Levy he found her before sprinting off only for Levy to notice as she was about to turn and ask him what the hell happened, her chest heavy and dropping, it seemed, into her stomach when the realization of what he was doing finally hit her making the small woman sprint right after him feeling tears gather into her eyes when she finally reached them, Gajeel standing before the young girl who had tears in her eyes as she sat on the swing, seemed like they weren't the only ones that panicked.

"Asuka" she breathed out he hands on her chest as she walked closer to the young girl bending down so they were on eye level before Levy took her into a hug, "what were you thinking leaving Gajeel? That was wrong." she scolded as she pulled away her hand touching Asuka's soft and tear stained cheek as she nodded.

"Didn't mean too." she whispered as new tears welled up and Levy sighed as she felt Gajeel's hand on her own head and then watching as he squatted next to them as he looked at Asuka with a serious expression she only saw a few times during the time they were in the council, her heart skipped a beat watching as his normally rough and gruff voice turned much softer as he then began to scold her in his own way.

"Mean too or not ya shouldn't have done that, almost gave us a heart attack. "but as he noticed her eyes shine he gave her a small smile, "we won't tell ya parents if ya don't, does that sound okay?" and it seemed just like switching of a light Asuka beamed at him a huge smile across her face and her eyes shining like it had a stars in it.

"Yes!"

It usually went against what Levy would usually do but after those terrifying fifteen minutes it seemed, the script mage agreed as she nodded her head smiling. "Why don't we make a promise, a pinky promise all of us then?" and she felt her chest swell seeing the excitement on the young girls face as they tried to do a three way promise which ended in more laughter before finally sealing it. "Now why don't we get some ice cream!" laughing as they stood up holding hands with Asuka in the middle, no way was she getting out now.

Not long after that Bisca and Alzack picked her up at their apartment, thanking them over and over since it was a long needed date night for them, Asuka was soundly asleep in Alzack's arms when they finally shut the door, the living room was a wreck but despite the terror earlier Levy felt a bit of sadness then.

"Our baby, huh?" the blue haired woman stiffened her eyes widening as it seemed she finally realized what she said hours earlier, turning slowly to look over her shoulder and expecting to see Gajeel wearing his usual teasing smirk that occupied these type of situations but surprisingly he wasn't a more softer look he had as he moved closer to her and then wrapping his arms around her pulling her back into her chest his mouth by her ear, "I don't mind makin' that happen for real."


	5. Caught in the Act

Prompt request by Valkyrie-chan

I had a lot of fun with this one.

Originally posted on September 10th, 2016

* * *

It wasn't everyday Levy got to pamper herself, even more so now with the rebuilding that's been going on with the guild, and settling back into being a guild mage after working with steadiness in the council for a year. But Levy didn't mind it at all; it felt comfortable to be back in Magnolia.

Especially now with Gajeel at her side; And their relationship on a steady road that she was comfortable and excited for. So maybe that's why she was able to talk him into staying with her that evening while Erza and Wendy went out. Since it's been forever since they had any alone time as well.

This was obvious as he sat behind her, his arm around her waist pulling her close, his mouth on her neck watching as she rubbed lotion on her leg.

"How much longer?" Gajeel asked with red eyes trained onto her movements. They both were dressed for the evening, no intention of going out. But Gajeel was also someone who got bored easily, especially since she knew he was desperate for an evening alone with her as she was with him, since they still haven't told anyone outside Lily (though he knew long before they said anything.) but Levy just laugh as she turned to look at him the best she could, her oily hand touching his cheek as she smiled at him.

"Be patient Gajeel, I would think you would want me to look pretty." As she said this he pulled her closer to his chest as he moved his face closer to hers, and without speaking more or less giving his answer to what she said, Gajeel kissed Levy. It was soft and slow before her mouth broke into a smile laughing.

"Oi! Not very nice of ya." The iron dragon slayer watched as she turned back and moved her hands over her mouth, laughing. Her hair that was pulled into a pony tail, tickling his face as she shook from trying not to laugh more; Gajeel glared at her as he wiped the lotion from his cheek. "yer lucky I'm in a good mood, shorty."

"I know Gajeel" her voice was soft; "can I ask you something?" wide shiny brown eyes were now focused onto Gajeel, his mouth twisted down into a frown as one of his studded eyebrows rose. Knowing from experience he wasn't going to like what she asked, but he would do it anyway.

"What?"

"Can you help me paint my nails?"

"fuck no"

Levy pouted as she looked at him finally turning away from his hold but sitting on her knees between his legs instead now, her arms crossed in front of her. Giving him "that look" that he could never really describe, not cute but somehow when he saw it made his gut twist and give into her.

"Tch fine, but after I do this you gotta do whatever I ask,ya gotcha?" his mouth twisting into a smirk, along with a evil gleam in his red eyes that Levy knew too well after the last year but as she smiled back, handing him the small orange bottle, she knew it be worth it.

"You gotcha"

Gajeel was a man that always had a steady hand, only a few times in his life did it shake, which usually once with the Master, and a few battles. This was expected to happen, so now why was he, the badass Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel-sama, having such a tough time keeping his hand steady as he held the tiny brush, making sure the bright orange stayed on her nail and not her skin.

More so when he looked up at her, seeing Levy's amused face was just too much.

He would show her, damn it!

Levy though, was having the time of her life. Not like she even did this to make fun of him, she honestly wanted help but it seemed it was even better than she expected this little bonding moment to be. "Gajeel" she licked her lips trying to hide her amused smile as she steadied herself, "it's okay I can ask Lu-chan—" she stopped her small body freezing as he looked up at her, his face shadowed and red eyes bright.

She knew that look all too well.

They weren't going anywhere until somehow he finished this, perfectly.

Hours passed, Gajeel was still hunched over, his black hair in a high pony tail with his legs crossed, holding her foot very carefully as Levy sat there with a book, and neither heard the voices or the door open. Until she heard the click of a camera phone causing both mages to stiffen as they looked over, Cana and the other girls who had come to get Levy to have a girl's night, grinned ear to ear.

Well in the end it was worth it, Levy laughed as she felt Gajeel's head no one her shoulder since he knew by now it would be worthless to fight Cana about it. Levy promised herself to get her friend to delete it, of course without getting her own copy.

"When they leave." His breath hot on her neck as she stopped rubbing his back, or as much as she could considering how big he was, "you're mine."

Defiantly worth it.


	6. Panicky

Panicky Prompt given to me by KMMCM

Gajevy

Originally posted on December 29th, 2016

* * *

Fear wasn't something that the Gajeel Redfox ever really felt, the intense adrenaline rush of that fights or flight sensation was something he loved when it came to battles. The only other time this feeling produced the opposite reaction was in the war with Alverez, but it was something Gajeel or Levy never really talked about, since all that mattered they were together.

But this, this was completely different from both of those situations, he felt his body stiffen in place which really was more or less Gajeel having to hold himself back as he bit his lip tasting blood but he didn't care. His red eyes only saw one thing and it was her and she was screaming in pain and there was nothing he could do about it.

He could feel himself shake as his heart pounded, the iron dragon slayer was really never one to panic, but time and time again proved that wrong when he was with her. Which was something he didn't mind at all, but right now there was no good reason he should be so panicky, he wasn't the one pushing a kid out of himself.

The smells and sounds of the room didn't help at all, but even so he never took his eyes off of Levy, almost marveled in a way as she sat there sweating and looking her worst but nothing more beautiful to him there, even as those thoughts crossed his mind their eyes connected and despite the weak smile she produced to him and mouthing those three precious words to him, Gajeel realized how selfish he was being as he moved closer to her ignoring the doctors' orders hours earlier when he was ordered to stand back, since the delivery would be difficult with twins and how small she was. He moved closer, one of his large hands grasping her sweaty small one, as the other brushed her blue hair from her forehead as he kissed it.

The panic, the fear hadn't subsided if not worse from seeing how much pain she was in and there was nothing on earth he could do but watch her, knowing this really was just the beginning of something he never really understood, or thought was possible for someone like him who didn't deserve it at all.

But like everything Levy would show him just how wrong he was, for hours later they were alone holding two pink crying babies, their cries and how they look and felt were forever in his mind, and really no panic or fear could ever describe the feeling when she first helped him hold his daughter and then reaching over and touching his son, and then looking up to levy as she just smiled at him, tired and burned out, but he knew without a word she was feeling the same thing.

No matter in the future, they were together and because of that things would be okay.


End file.
